


I Drove All Night

by Tarchannon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarchannon/pseuds/Tarchannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren goes home to visit and discovers his best friend wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Loosely songfic, also for the ‘driving’ sentence challenge.  
> 2) This one is for Askani'daughter – she begged until the bunnies came.  
> 3) ) “_” contains spoken dialog, /_/ contains thoughts, *_* contains mental communication  
> 4) Completed: 7/6/02

The road from New York City to Salem Center had never seemed this long before. 

Traffic out of Manhattan was crawling and this was not the time nor the place. My hands were shaking, and I gripped the leather wrapped steering wheel, feeling the seams of the paper thin driving gloves that had come with my beloved yellow Lotus. We flew down the highway together because I could not trust myself to fly alone in this storm, not tonight, not like this. I didn’t know if I was going to pass out from the excitement or vomit from nerves. 

The long straight road ahead continued into the gloom and rain, barely beaten back by the blue halogen headlamps.

* * *  
Last night, everything had changed. 

We had been playing pool, joking about something, something utterly unimportant. I had just missed the eleven ball and he had razzed me about my lack of concentration. Little did he know that he was the distraction. I turned to remind him that not everyone on the planet could teach geometry just as he tried to squeeze by me, reaching for the chalk. He had ended up pressed up against me, denim covered hips against denim covered thigh, his face inches from mine. He was smiling, face just a little flushed, his eyes bright beneath his new, nearly transparent glasses. His eyes met mine, violet to blue, and it happened.

The connection. The spark. That little something that had been hovering just outside of my awareness, waiting patiently, since the moment I had met him. I knew he felt it because his words died, lost as if they had never been. We floated there for an eternal instant before his surprise affected his precarious balance. He shifted, stepping closer and grabbing at my hip to catch his balance. Our eyes broke contact for a moment, and he looked down to our point of contact. Suddenly realizing that we were virtually glued to one another, he looked back up, hesitating just an instant before he looked up shyly. Shyly, for god’s sake! I started to draw a breath, to dismiss the touch, the look, the… contact. 

Then he kissed me, and everything changed.

* * *  
I fumbled in my coat for the toll, and finding no change I quickly swerved over to a manned toll booth. I grabbed at my wallet, hearing the faint sound of the Armani lining tearing as I wrenched the billfold out. I practically threw the hundred at the guard, who stared at it blankly, as if he didn’t know what to do with it. 

“OPEN THE GATE!” I thundered at the man, who hit the gate switch in unthinking compliance to the command. In hindsight, I only felt a little guilty. After all, I did leave a ninety-seven dollar tip.

I slammed the gas pedal to the floor, and my little yellow bird launched itself back into the gloom.

“God, just get me there,” I muttered to myself, alive with hope and fear like I hadn’t been in years. 

* * *  
I had been having such a good time, more fun that I had had in a very long time - since we were kids really. The last two weeks had been a wonder borne of woe.

The SEC had passed an idiotic ruling that prevented mutants from heading American corporations, so in the span of three minutes, I went from the CEO to merely the majority stockholder in Worthington Industries. Emma and I had been expecting it, and the paperwork for the appeal was Fed Ex’ed the minute the decision was announced. Plans were already in place, and they went into effect immediately, and I was off on a well-deserved vacation, in communicado, until the appeal was heard. We had been prepared, but it still hurt me deeply. Though I had the whole world to play in, the only place I wanted to go was home. 

Or at least to the people, that I considered my family. 

Everyone had been welcoming, even the new people, and though I wasn’t terribly worried about regaining my position, my old friends supported me and made me feel like I was home. Of course Scott was there, leading the charge, offering support and the brilliant grins that Hank confided to me are rare remnants of our youth. We had been close then, close as brothers. Closer really, even though I’d never had a brother to compare. Though we were seldom together these days because of our crazy lives, we had always remained best friends. It had been good to be there.

* * *  
All of the cars had come to a screeching halt on the rain slicked highway, a rollover accident had traffic down to a crawl. Gearing down, I brought the sports car down to a low growl that matched the one emanating from my throat. 

*Too much time around Logan* 

The thought was sour reflection of my anger. I pounded my fists on the steering wheel. “Dammit, dammit, dammit!”

*I need to see him. To explain…*

The cars moved slowly, approaching the distant flares that marked the scene of the accident.

* * *  
Spending time with Scott had been the best thing I had done in months. 

We had gone to Mac’s that first night and got roaring drunk. He told me all about the messy break up with Jean nearly a year ago, and I could tell that it still bothered him a little. She was dating around, mostly other doctors now that her brief fling with Logan was over. With an openness probably enhanced by the beer, Scott had told me that it was a fire that burned hot and rapidly burned out. I couldn’t even imagine what he must have felt to watch that from afar. We got even drunker, and he told me about his wretched attempts to date. I would have felt sorry for him, but he was still a little better off that I was. At least he knew what his dates were after. The night had ended well though, because misery loves company, and a few good drinking songs soothed all ills.

After that we pretty much became inseparable. We trained, worked out, went shopping, went for dinner. He indulged my need to act like I was on vacation. I think he thought it would help keep my mind off the SEC decision, but really, I was just glad for the genuine friendship. I hadn’t realized that I missed it so much until I had it again. I felt like a new person, and it made everything else so much easier. 

I had my best friend back, and I knew I didn’t want _anything_ to get in the way of it again. Nothing.

* * *  
Finally, I had made it to the accident scene. I tried not too look, but just as I was passing, I caught a glimpse of a white draped body being loaded into a waiting ambulance. Thankfully, I couldn’t see the face, just a glimpse of a high-heeled shoe. A deep red stain was bleeding through the linens. I had always hated blood. The paramedics weren’t in a hurry, so it was clear that someone wasn’t going home tonight to their loved ones.

I sped up onto the highway as it open back up, rolling down the window and taking deep breaths of the cool night air. I fiercely wiped the unbidden moisture from my eyes. 

* * *  
It was hard to believe that he kissed me. 

It was even harder to believe how I responded.

His kiss had been simple, almost shy, but the emotional impact had rocked me to my very foundation. His lips were soft, and he had kissed me so very gently, almost like he was giving himself permission, like he didn’t want to break something.

I had been completely unprepared. Warren Worthington the Third, billionaire, international playboy, CEO, and mutant. You’d think I’d be ready for anything. I shook the President’s hand, kissed the Pope’s ring, met with the dozen most powerful business people in the world. 

They didn’t shake me. Scott Summers shook me.

After the kiss, he had pulled back, not all the way, but obviously unsure of my reaction. I stood there like a dolt, mouth working like a fish out of water, making no sound. I honestly didn’t know what to do. Something fundamental had shifted, and my brain started making all of these connections, connections that I wasn’t sure I wanted. Maybe, just maybe…

It was just so overwhelming.

My best friend stood before me, looking up at me, waiting. I didn’t want to lose him, but I didn’t know if I could give him what he wanted, if I was capable of giving him what he deserved. Everything was different now, and I felt completely ungrounded. 

For the first time in my adult life, I panicked. Not thinking of the consequences, I fled from the room, to the garage, to my car, to the penthouse in New York. Anywhere that was away from this confusion. 

Away from _him_. 

* * *  
Finally.

Three miles to the junction with the Six, twenty miles to Salem Center, six miles to the Academy.

I’d be with him soon.

I flicked on the radio, the proximity calming my nerves enough that the radio shouldn’t be too distracting in the heavy downpour. It was close to three AM, and the lightning seemed to be putting on a show just for me. 

Dangerous. Threatening. Electric. Dynamic. 

Alive, amazingly alive.

* * *  
I didn’t remember the trip back to New York, nor the valet, nor the doorman, nor the tranquilizer that I took to drive me to sleep. I awakened groggy, unsettled around noon. 

I slid a pair of dark sunglasses on, ordered breakfast, and went out to the pool to wait for my traditional egg-white omelet to arrive. I tried to avoid thinking about the previous night, but thoughts of Scott and that electric kiss kept returning over and over. 

Breakfast came and went virtually untouched. I paced the length of the patio, unable to focus. I tried desperately to concentrate, but every assumption I had made about him now looked so different. I started at the beginning and tried to work through it.

He kissed me. 

Was he serious, or was it just a lark? 

I had never known Scott Summers to be capricious. He’d never do that if he wasn’t serious. He wants me. He must love me to risk our friendship. 

Do I want him? 

God yes! I can’t get him out of my mind. Though I really hadn’t put it together until out lips met, I think I loved him from the first second I laid eyes on him. I had just obscured it behind a desperate need for a friend that wasn’t out for my money or my power or my influence. Scott was my friend before he knew I was rich, he was my friend when my father abandoned me, he was my friend whenever I needed him. Jean and Hank and Ororo have been there for me as well, but no one like Scott. 

There is no one like Scott. 

Do I dare risk doing something about it? 

Now that is the question. If I haven’t screwed everything up already, what happens if we get together and we break up? I lose my best friend, the one that means more to me than I do to myself. But what if I don’t even try? Will I lose him anyway? Could he stand to be my friend after I turned him down? 

My head throbbed and my heart ached. The real question weighed heavily in my mind: Can I live without Scott Summers? 

My cell phone rang, and Jeremy, my assistant, excitedly instructed me to turn on CNN. I ran back into the penthouse and activated the view screen. 

“Today the SEC reversed its previous decision banning mutants from the upper levels of America’s corporations…” I flicked the view screen off, elated and grinning. I desperately wanted to fly. My first coherent thought was to call Scott to tell him the news.

In a lucid flash, I caught the implications of that thought in relation to my dilemma and it sobered me. 

*I guess that answers _that_ question.* 

Now what was I going to do about it?

“Oh, my God!” I groaned as the full recollection of my panicked response to his overture actually penetrated the remnants of the chemical haze from the sleeping pill.

The cell phone rang again. Jeremy. My new schedule for the day. Starting in five minutes. 

My only thoughts were of Scott and how I could make this up to him. 

Later. 

Tonight.

* * *  
The lights were off at Harry’s as I passed it on the Six. Only three more miles.

I spent a very long, vicious, non-stop day of news conferences, interviews, and hurried corporate instructions. My game was definitely off because all I could think about was getting to see him. I planned to leave for Salem as soon as I could break free. I ached to fly to him. 

I finally broke away at 11 PM. It was dark, so I skipped the limo and flew directly back to the penthouse. A huge storm system was just coming in, and the first droplets of water were dancing on the surface of the pool as I arrived. After a quick shower and a bite to eat, I had hopped in the car, desperate to see him, desperate to make things right again. This couldn’t be a long distance conversation. There couldn’t be a remote apology. This had to be done face to face, and I was determined not to screw it up this time.

My hands were shaking again as I pulled into the garage. 

* * *  
On the way up the driveway, I decided to approach him discreetly via his balcony. Quickly discarding my jacket, shirt and harness, I stretched my wings a bit before launching myself into the wind. 

His balcony was uncluttered and I landed quietly. Glancing inside, I caught a reflection off a crimson lens through the window. My mouth went dry. 

I silently entered his room through the unlocked French doors. He was sleeping, sitting up on his bed, rumpled but fully dressed. He was leaning back against the wall in the faintly reflected blue lamplight from outside which reminded me of the glow of the headlights I’d just steered by for hours. He must have fallen asleep looking out through the window. 

*God, he’d been waiting for me.* I stood there a few seconds, all of my rehearsed lines disappearing now that I was actually here. He hadn’t moved, his breathing slow and regular.

“Scott,” I called out softly. He began to stir. I waited until I could see the faint crimson glow appear behind his goggles. 

“Scott, I’m sorry.” I moved over to stand a few feet away from him. My wings fluttered in the still room, betraying my nervousness. I didn’t know what to say, how to apologize.

“I drove all night…” I started then stopped. 

“ Is that all right?”

My heart skipped a beat as I watched him turn to me, the light from outside catching the faint iridescence of the dried trails of tears. My heart wrenched at the sight. 

“You want… to be with me?” he asked, barely above a whisper. His face betrayed no emotion, but there were flickers of hope and fear in his voice. 

I couldn’t speak, the words just caught in my throat. I settled for nodding.

Suddenly he was there in front of me, his hands on my hips, his face bare inches from mine. He was still wearing those jeans that I’d never forget. 

“Do you really want to try this?” he asked softly, searching my face for signs of doubt. The edge of fear in his voice nearly undid me. 

My wings fluttered behind me, but I held my voice steady. “Yes, I have to see if this will work.”

Scott looked at me for a few seconds, then his hand moved up my body, my chest, a caress of the neck, to gently cup my face. He drew me down into another soft, electrifying kiss. 

The lightning flashed outside, the thunder rolling and dissipating long before that second kiss ended. 

* * *  
“God, Warren,” he sighed after that kiss. My head was spinning – no traction. My hands had slid to his waist while we were kissing, and weak-kneed, I held him tightly for support. He leaned back to look at me, bringing our hips into contact, Levi’s to charcoal Armani slacks. He was hard, and that sent the rest of my scattered thoughts packing.

He caught my eyes, and waited until my brain caught up. He drew a deep breath and looked down, afraid to ask the question and afraid not to. 

“Why did you leave?” he asked in a tremulous whisper.

“I didn’t expect… I didn’t want to risk… you’re my best friend,” I stuttered incoherently. He didn’t look up. I drew a deep breath, knowing that I had to get it together right now. Amazingly, the words came.

“I love you, Scott.”

His eyes, barely visible, snapped up to mine, suddenly alive. He held my gaze, and I realized just how young he looked. He was beautiful. 

*How could I have not known that I loved him?*

I watched as a grin spread across his face, the joyous, mischievous grin I remembered from a long time ago. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that?”

Now it was my turn to smile. 

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled down on top of him, down onto a bed that smelled distinctly of Scott Summers. It made my pulse pound. I pulled my wings up and out to allow his roving hands greater access to my bare back, shoulders, and wings.

His lips were full and strong, alternately nudging and tugging on my lower lip, sliding down to my chin and back. His tongue, tentative at first, was sliding deep into my mouth and was driving me mad. My rock hard dick pulsed as he ran the tip between my teeth and upper lip.

*He has to be a natural, because I pretty much know most of the people he practiced with,* I thought with a grin. He pulled back slightly at my reaction, and I used the opportunity to launch an oral counterattack of my own. He groaned at my invasion. 

I leaned forward, resting my weight on my right arm as I slid one knee in between his thighs, pressing his legs apart. He reached back, sliding one hand into the back of my slacks, and I broke form his mouth to catch his chin, gently nipping and scraping my teeth over the short stubble there. He tilted his head back, offering the length of his muscled neck. I groaned at the invitation and lapped my way down to his Adam’s apple. My left hand worked down to tug the peach Izod polo from his jeans.

I worked my way down to the hollow between his collarbones. He almost levitated off the bed as I sucked and tugged at the brown hairs I found there with my lips. My left hand slid up under his shirt to rub ridged muscle and fine hairs of his belly. His hands were not idle, tracing fire along my side and back, rubbing the muscles there, stroking the fascia of my lower back that led downward in a tight vee. My brain had nearly shutdown, my existence limited to he and I and the electric heat that we were creating. 

After a few minutes of intense exploration, he must have grown impatient at the limitations of his shirt and my slacks. 

“War,” he whispered thickly, the words barely penetrating. Our eyes met, desire synced, and he gently rolled me off him and onto my side. I automatically folded my wings behind. 

“Too many clothes,” he rumbled.

I watched him peel off his shirt, revealing a torso that should be immortalized in stone – wide shoulders, heavily developed pecs, shoulders and arms, washboard abs, all dusted with fine, long brown hair in all the right places. I had seen it before, and I knew he was buff, but I had never really _looked_. I couldn’t help but reach out and touch him, running my fingers over the rock hard muscle and through the silky hair. I scraped a fingernail over a tiny erect nipple, evoking a gasp of pleasure that made me throb.

He came back to me with a deep kiss, pressing me back into the bed, strangely fumbling with his pants in complete opposition to the smooth slide of his mouth. He felt so good; I let him press me back into the pillows. Soon that mouth worked its magic, spreading fire across my cheeks and chin, to ear lobes and neck. His tongue ran along my collarbones, then dipped to run wild across my hairless pecs. I nearly came when he bit down hard on my right nipple, groaning through clenched teeth to keep from exploding in my pants. He chuckled softly before proceeding to repeat the nip on the other side. 

He stopped and grinned at me, looking down to my plainly visible erection. A wet spot was already forming. He reached down and pressed down on my cock with his heel of his palm. The fine wool cloth added to the friction, and I quickly caught his wrist, bucking up slightly, to stop him from driving me over the edge. He laughed, and I had to grin. He gently pulled his wrist from my grasp, reversing the hold. He pulled my arm up, sliding my hand behind my head. He laved the curve of my bicep before diving in to lick at the sparse hairs in my armpit. I arched back, moaning uncontrollably. He stopped just when I thought I could take no more, and returned his attention to my mouth. He kissed me, lips touching mine for just a second, then he leaned back to repeat the process with my other arm.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he whispered to me, drawing shudders of pleasure from me with both his words and the ghostly touches of his fingertips as the skated across my narrow, tanned chest. He leaned down, kissing the hollow of my pecs, and then lapping down my flat stomach to ring my navel with his tongue. I arched upward, wings rippling behind me, nearly coming off the bed as he dipped his tongue in. 

Tongue never leaving my belly, I watched him slide his jeans off, a sizable erection tenting his jockies. Legs free, he turned his thick, squarish fingers to my belt and fly. He laid his face on my stomach, whiskers tickling, and watched as the wool was peeled back, revealing my commando state. I heard his choke and gasp. 

“Oh, God, War. So beautiful. So beautiful.”

Suddenly, he moved between my legs, lifting. My shoes were thrown over his shoulder, my socks peeled away, my pants tugged off and gone. Just as quickly, my legs were lowered - almost dropped - and he dived down to engulfed most of my cock in one exquisite swallow. 

I screamed in pleasure, and used every ounce of control I could muster to keep from coming. He worked up and down expertly, applying pressure with his tongue along the length and flicking the back of the head as he drew back. He pumped with his free hand and I was writhing in moments. 

“Scott, stop. Stop, I don’t want to come yet,” I begged him, trying to slow him with my hands. He reluctantly pulled off, stopping to lick the head mischievously before letting me go. I bucked at his playfulness, laughing, and sat up quickly to flip him down on his back. I flicked my wings open, drawing them around us. 

“Turn about is fair play,” I whispered to him. His eyes were dark with lust.

I leaned down and took his cotton clad cock between my teeth, and ran the edges up and down his length, applying just enough pressure to make him ball his fists with the effort to keep from bucking up. I kept this up until he whimpered, then I lapped at the huge wet spot that had formed at the tip. Earning a pleading growl, I quickly skinned his briefs off, then swallowed his beautiful cock down in one swallow, working it with my throat before drawing back. He stopped breathing, eyes wide, and I couldn’t help but grin up at him. 

“War… how… no one…,” he stuttered. 

“I _am_ the only international playboy in the room, you know,” I teased just before burying my nose in his pubes. I was in heaven, his scent transporting me. I worked him until he was close, his thighs trembling beneath my hands. 

I pulled off him, shifting up over him, going for a long, deep kiss. We groaned in each others mouths and rubbed our cocks together until we were both panting. 

I pulled back to look into his eyes. The lust was there for sure, but I could also feel his love, the thrumming of an engine, an intrinsic vibration. 

“I want you inside me,” I told him, asking. Pleading. Needing.

“Are you sure?” he asked with awe and concern. “I’ve never…”

I stopped his words with my mouth, a fiery kiss. “Yes, I want you. Lay back.”

I stepped away from the bed for a second to retrieve the contents of my pants pocket, then returned to kneel over his waist, straddling him. I pulled him up into another deep kiss, then held him with one arm as I arranged a few pillows behind him. I pressed him back, then stopped to admire his body. My dick pulsed with my heartbeat, flexing in the furrow of his abs, and the sight of him drew long threads of pre-cum that dribbled onto his belly. 

I opened the foil packet and reached behind me to roll the latex sheath onto his cock. I quickly opened the lube and spread it over my fingers, the condom, the rest of his cock, then over and into my ass. 

He whispered to me as I did this, telling me how hot he was , how much he wanted me. His hands roved, tweaking nipples, rubbing the ridges of my belly, rolling my heavy balls in his hand. His other hand worked my dick and by the time I could easily accommodate three fingers, I was desperate for him.

“Ready?” I asked. He nodded, near the edge himself from my stroking.

Quickly I slid back a bit, drew up, then slammed down on his slick rod. My wings unfurled unconsciously – we were ready to fly. 

Damn he was big, but it felt so good, so right. There was almost no discomfort just a rapidly spreading glow. Slow and shallow at first, then building speed and depth, I rocked against him. Rise and fall, yin and yang, give and take, I slammed against his pubic bone. He was so hard, and he called to God, for mercy, then finally only for me as I rode him. 

I pulled my legs up under me, feet on either side of him as the glow started to suffuse me. Scott drew his heels up toward his ass to get some leverage, then he started to drive upwards as I drove down. His groaning increased in pitch and his thighs started trembling. I leaned back, changing the angle of penetration just a bit, and his dick started to pound into my prostate. I fisted my dick roughly, and a few seconds later, everything went white as that incredible glow penetrated my brain. I felt my wings flex, my back arch, muscles standing in relief, thighs shuddering, head tilting back towards the sky. I heard myself screaming his name at the top of my lungs, I felt the spasms wracking my body, I felt him pulsing inside me. 

I flew above, both apart from and connected to my body.

When I came back to myself, I was lying on my side, and Scott was there, still inside me, stroking me, kissing me, recognizing that I was completely spent. I groaned and let him slide out. 

We rested a few minutes, touching, caressing, breathing, then he got up and came back with a warm cloth to clean me up. He kissed me, then whispered something about bringing a glass of juice, and left again for a few minutes. 

I lay in his bed, breathing his scent. Scott Summers, my best friend, my lover. I couldn’t truly believe that it was real. I replayed the events that led up to this moment just to be sure I wasn’t dreaming. 

“I drove all night… was that all right?” I remembered aloud, and started chuckling at the absurdity of the words.

I was still laughing when Scott returned with the juice. I hadn’t realized that I needed the sugar, but he had recognized my needs before I did. My hands shook a little as I took the tumbler. He made me drink about half the glass before he spoke.

“What’s so funny?” he asked with a dazzling smile.

“Nothing,” I smiled. “I’m just glad to be home.” 

I looked pointedly at him and then to the bed beside me, and he started chuckling. He slid out of his sweatpants and slid under the covers. Skin against skin, it felt so right. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. He mumbled something, already half-asleep. I held him tight, and drifted off to sleep, knowing for the first time in a very long while that I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

**********************************  
I Drove All Night  
By B. Steinberg and T. Kelly  
Most memorably performed by Cyndi Lauper (the goddess she is)

I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long, straight road ahead, uh, huh

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This feeling for you is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that all right  
I drove all night

What in this world  
Keeps us from tearing apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of your heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me the way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that all right  
I drove all night

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This feeling for you is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
I drove all night… to hold you tight


End file.
